The Leader of the Pack
by YaoiFanBunny
Summary: Wufei is an aspiring scholar, trapped in his world by his parents.Duo is a young and handsome biker, with a bad past.When their two worlds clash, Wufei's life becomes just that more exciting.Unfortunatly,there are complications when opposites attract(2x5)
1. Rescue Me

**!The Leader of the Pack!**  
  
**AN**: Well, here is my new story. I hope you like. It's not the usual pairing I do. It's a 25, 2x5 story, but still worth a read? I hope?  
  
**Disclaimer:** Hmm...I like FedEX. It is fun to say. FEDEX! Whoot! Maybe if I were lucky I would be able to get the Gundam Boys FedEx-ed to me. But since I am NOT lucky, I can't! Tee hee!   
  
** Chapter 1: My life sucks**   
Wufei's POV   
  
**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**! The incessant rapping at my door had always been annoying so early in the morning. It took all of my strength to not beat the sorry ass who dared to impose on my territory. Especially at 6:00am. But, alas, that is what my life was like.  
  
My name is Wufei. Chang Wufei. Every morning it was:

"Early, early, early. Wake up Wufei!"

"Eat your breakfast quick Wufei, and then review your homework."

"Oh my god, you are so slow. Get Moving Wufei!"  
  
I couldn't bare the sound of my parents' voices. So many times in a few minutes, it would always give me a headache. I wanted to escape and be free from their orders, their expectations of me. I was only 17 after all. I still had my whole life ahead of me, and they treated me with no respect. I can't remember how many times I had cried myself to sleep at night. All I wanted ever was to be treated as a person, not some inexperienced low life as my parents had seen me. They saw me as someone who needed desperate instruction, someone who was a diamond mind in a huge dumb rough. I was a fucking pawn.  
  
Still, my parents didn't care. Both of them were doctors, and wanted me to gain prestigious titles in my life, such as the ones they held. They were living through me. I was responsible to uphold the Chang family honor, as an intelligent line of blood. I was allowed no social life and had little privileges. I had no friends, and was considered a nerd in my school. Of course it had been better than being in a snooty private school, like my parents had suggested I attend.  
  
They always told me "Studying will get you through life. Friends will manipulate you, pressure you and mess you up." That rule was drilled into my head like a screw and I had followed it to my greatest extent. Though it wasn't true, I did as it told me to. I was obedient, never questioning, and got whatever task that was asked of me, finished.  
  
My parents had also taught me my manners. I was extremely well behaved and well-mannered, proper and keeping a remarkably cool demeanor. I never spoke unless I was spoken to, and spent my life inside the house.  
  
I never went out. If my parents went to dinner, I was to stay home and read. I felt like a clone. I felt used and denied of the privileges that someone my age deserved to have. Hell, I wasn't even allowed to drive a car to school (I wasn't to go to Drivers ED to get my license, until I was 20.) My parents enforced that I do not cuss at school or at home either. Swearing was out of our league, they said.  
  
I had always wanted to be normal. But no matter how hard I tried, my parents were rocks. Immovable, unhearing, stubborn and mind-set. For my birthdays, I would get textbooks and math tools, while other guys got bicycles and super soakers. Twisted? Hell yeah!  
  
I was living in a nightmare, whisking through life in a dreamlike state. Before I knew what was going on, I had been through my time as a smart 5- year-old, to a genius teenager who was so depressed he started to seclude himself.  
  
Spending all of my days inside did its number on me. Florida's sunny weather made me cringe every time I stepped out of the house. I had become as pale as the moon, contrasting with my rather long ebony hair, which I kept back in a ponytail. My charcoal eyes didn't help either, especially with the magnification of my huge dorky glasses. When I did, however, go outside, I would cover up like it was cold out.  
  
All in all, I was a miserable guy. Every so often I would run the razor over my wrist a few times to help get rid of all my emotional pain. I was a developing teenager, my voice had only just started to drop and I had no help from my parents to get through this. I needed support, excitement. A life.  
  
I didn't have hope. Until one day... This is the story of how I finally became the person who I wanted to be, and who helped me.  
  
**   
**  
It was a rare thing for me to actually go somewhere. Even if that somewhere was the library. I had to go there to return a few books I had borrowed and I refused to let my parents go for me. They weren't the only ones who were stubborn. Yeah, I get it from them.  
  
The day was hot and humid, the sun beating down relentlessly. My skimpy blue tank top was sticking to my body with sweat and my white pants were my new skin. Perspiration was dripping off of my forehead like a leaky tap and I felt miserable.  
  
I uncomfortably shifted the books I was carrying to my other hand, and plunged on along the deserted road. It was usually like that in the area where I lived. Plenty of open lots where the battered old 'For Sale' signs were covered up by the over grown grass. Lots of huge houses (like mine) which were quiet during the day because of so many important jobs that required you to work over the summer like this. I was the only person under 20 that I knew around there really, so there were no kids squealing in a pool, or playing soccer on the front lawns. Just plain old deserted.  
  
It was still a couple of blocks to the library, where it too, was probably empty. I groaned. I could feel my legs growing weak already and I knew I couldn't last much longer without a drink, or air conditioning.  
  
I stopped, leaning against a telephone pole, letting my eyes wander the empty area.  
  
Wait a minute. I had never seen that place before in my life. Sure I may have been uber smart, but not going anywhere very often made my sense of direction awful. Damn, just another thing I needed at the time.  
  
Sure the houses were still huge, and nobody was out and about, but there defiantly was a sound. A low buzzing, like a million bees near a hive; coming closer and closer with every flap of their small wings. It had startled me at first. I had thought no one had the time to come outside like this, maybe I was wrong.  
  
The sound grew louder, like a bunch of lawnmowers all running at the same time. I was staring blankly around, as I can remember, looking this direction and that. The direction from which it was coming was unclear. The buzzing was echoing off of wall after wall of the large walls of the numerous houses. My brain was staring to hurt. The sun was shining through my glasses, making it brighter, and the heat was going straight to my brain.  
  
I felt dizzy and collapsed onto my knees. I can't recall how long it took for them to get there. All I can remember was the sound growing so loud, that my eardrums were pounding and I could feel the vibrations in my chest.  
  
I looked up. So many of them, gathering around me like a pack of lioness' cornering their prey. From what I could see, they were all male, though it was hard to tell from behind their helmets. Each one of them, mounted on their own Harley Davidson, painted the colors of silver and black. They all wore the hue of ebony in their jackets with personalized grotesque pictures illustrated on the back.  
  
They were a sight to behold, dangerous and tough. These were the guys I longed to be, the guys I had feared and read about in novels. My heart was beating, as each one stopped at their own pace, cut the motor in their bikes and dismounted. I was anxious about this, no matter what the desire to be like them. I was perfect victim for them to attack. Surely people like this wouldn't stop and surround me just to ask directions! Surely Not!  
  
Three. Three of these men stepped forward and removed their helmets identical smirks on their faces. Definitely up to no good, as my suspicions were affirmed. They each looked uniquely gruff in their own way.  
  
The First, looked about my age, shorter with a mop of unruly chocolate locks piled onto his head. His bangs concealing his leering, cold cobalt blue eyes. He was intimidating no matter how frail he looked. The second, had long flowing platinum blonde hair that cascaded about his shoulders. He was older by a few years by the looks of him and had squinty eyes. The third looked much more relaxed than the other two. His age wasn't quite that clear. He had wispy sand colored tresses that gracefully framed his face and hazel eyes that were wind worn and sand beaten.  
  
The smaller one crossed him arms as a triumphant grin passed over his face. His thoughts of me showed straight on his face. He thought I was low, weak, useless, and a geek.

"Loot 'im Zechs, Solo." He barked.  
  
The other two advanced on me, the blonde, Zechs as he was called, taking me by the arms and pulling me into a standing position. Solo, which I assumed was the other one, grabbed a branch from the ground.

"Empty you're pockets." He ordered me. I gave him a funny look which earned me a sharp whack across the face with the stick.

"Empty 'em!" He repeated.  
  
I felt small tendrils of blood flow from my bottom lip and brow.

"I-I don't have any pockets..." I stuttered.  
  
Zechs chuckled from behind me.

"Y'hear that Heero? He don't got any pockets." The brown haired one shook his head.

"So? That doesn't mean he is flat broke now does it? Keep looking Solo." Solo nodded to Zechs, who took me roughly by the feet and flipped me upside down. I have to say, I am far too light for my age. It's a curse I guess. Solo took to beating me that stick. Not soft little blows either. Harsh, fast ones. The sharp little branches on it cut into my skin, giving me scrapes here slices there. I could tell that I was going to have numerous scars.  
  
I screamed out for help in vain. Nobody would hear me. I was all alone. That word rang out in my mind again and was more painful than anything they could have done to me.

"SHUT-UP!" Zechs and Solo yelled at me in unison. The blonde dropped me, letting Solo administer sharp kicks to my body with his worn running shoes. My glasses were knocked from my face and sent flying into the street where they broke. Strands of my hair were falling out of the taut ponytail I tied it in, sticking to my sweaty, bloody face.  
  
"Okay guys" Heero now advanced on my sorry, beaten body. "My turn." There was a round of low guffaws from the other bikers, who had chosen to remain silent until now.

"Kill him Heero!" Someone shouted.

"Turn him into road kill!" another hollered. The laughter became louder and only egged Heero on. He took hold of the collar of my tank top, and lifted his fist. Unheeded tears welled in my eyes and spilled out over my cheeks

"Of course. What a baby. Take it like a man, dude." But still, I cried. His words weren't even encouraging or friendly.  
  
His plan was to either beat me into unconsciousness and leave me on a desert road for some hick to pick me up and rape my brains out. Or to kill me and leave me on a desert road, dead, for some necrophiliac to take me home.  
  
There was no doubt he would have pounded me into next week. I bet you he even had a couple of guns stowed away in his jacket somewhere to finish me off. That was always the job of the leader of the pack right? And he would have, too. If it weren't for the deep voice that called from the back of the crowd.

"Heero!" It bellowed menacingly. Loud and dominant. Maybe I was wrong about Heero being in charge. Maybe there was some hope for me after all. "Heero, put him down."

Heero hesitated.

"I said NOW Heero! Do as I say or I will kill you on the spot!" And Heero dropped me, but I didn't collapse to my feet, just staggered backwards a bit.  
  
A way was parted in the crowd of bikers then, and loud footsteps were heard proceeding. Then I saw him. The most gorgeous person I had ever seen. Tall and slim, a curvy figure I would have expected to me on a rather masculine woman. He was wearing a black cut-off shirt with leather gloves covering his hands. A black jacket was tied around his waist and an elaborate silver belt held up tight black leather pants. Big steel toed boots were showed on his feet.  
  
The boy was pale, with a heart shaped face. His long chestnut colored hair was pulled back into a high ponytail that flowed over his shoulders and swung back and forth while he walked. But his eyes were what attracted me the most. He had big, bright eyes the hue of lilacs in the summer sun. They sparkled with life in amounts I had never experienced before. A pair of sunglasses was perched on his nose and he swung silver rosary in one hand. He moved fluidly, like floating above the ground. He could easily have been a model, but instead had chosen a life like the one he had.  
  
He cast a glance at Heero out of the corner of his eye. "He had nothing?"

"No Duo" was his mumbled reply. "He had nothing"

_Duo?_ I thought. _Such a name for him too._ I would have liked at that moment to try the name out on my tongue, but with all the bikers around on pins heads, I wasn't willing to.  
  
Duo turned to Heero, a hand on his hip. "Nothing? The why the HELL did ya let the dumbasses here keep beatin' him?! Dammit Heero! What the hell is your problem?!" He flared exasperatedly. "I told ya to check him. But no, you decide to beat his ass to a pulp. You have issues man. Listen next time."  
  
I couldn't quite believe what I was hearing. I was being defended? Duo turned to me, and smiled softly. He was so beautiful when he smiled. It was like an angel in black. He ran a gloved hand over my cheek, wiping away the tears that were smeared across me face.

"Sorry about Hee-chan" he whispered. "He can be...so cruel sometimes."  
  
I nodded feverishly. "What is your name?" Duo asked me.

I didn't know if I had the guts to tell him. I didn't know if my throat was even working. But I managed to croak out the answer.  
  
"Wufei Chang."

"Wu-fei-fei?" He asked.

"No, just Wufei" I replied.

"Fei-candy?"

"Er..no...I..."

Duo placed a finger over my lips. He leaned close to my ear. "Shh. You're pretty. I get to call you what I want. I'll be watching you Fei-foo" He giggled before withdrawing from me.  
  
Duo bounded back to his motorcycle and waved. He slipped his dark glasses over his amazing eyes and turned on the ignition. Heero, Zechs and Solo glowered at me before putting their helmets on and mounting their bikes as well. The rumble of so many motors started up again and they took off down the street.  
  
My heart was beating so fast. My face stung and I could barely see. Duo had left me staring speechless as he rode away, right at the front. The leader of the pack. I didn't quite know it at the time, but that was how my life was going to change. All I knew was that no matter what happened, I was in love with Duo. What else could explain the fluttering feeling within my stomach and heart? I knew I was destined to see him again. He said so himself.  
  
**_TBC_**  
  
**Mistress Shinigami**: Hello my pretties! This is my new story! WHEE! REVIEW OR I WILL SIC MY ATTACK BUNNIES ON CHU!  
  
**Karasu:** As you can see, she has yet to mature. So if I were you (and I don't want to be but anyways) I would review. Please god review or she will go crazy on me.  
  
**Mistress Shinigami:** Awe, I knew you cared about me Kara-kun. You are my bestest friend! –Huggles-  
  
_Chappie 2 shall be up soooooon! (I hope)_


	2. I'll Be Watching you

**Leader of the Pack**  
  
**AN:** Thank you so ver' ver' much to my loving reviewers. Hugs and Kisses! To answer some comments, Wufei is supposed to be a wimp. C'mon, he was deprived! How can you be so cruel? He's so Uke that way!  
  
**Disclaimer:** Since I don't own the G-boys, I will compensate for them with Chibi Plushies of them. (Which will most likely end up being illegal any how. Oh well)  
  
Chapter 2: I will be watching you.

**Wufei's POV**  
  
Words cannot explain how I felt after that day. For weeks my brain was on fire! Nerve wracking? Yes. Anticipation? Hell yeah! I mean, if you tell me you can resist someone like him, like Duo, then I'd think you were crazy.  
  
I hadn't even known my sexuality until I saw him. I had always believed myself to be asexual, since I had never really had the chance to engage in a relationship before, or to experiment. I'll admit it, it was weird. Just coming to terms with my preferences was pretty hard. And what would my parents say? That's a whole other subject completely. They would say,

"Wufei, how could you do this to us? After all we've done for you. You are going to throw it all away? Just for some boy? You have dishonored the Chang family. I hope you are happy now."

Something along that line.  
  
'I'll be watching you' that line just repeated in my head so many times. Duo thought I was pretty? Weren't girls supposed to be pretty? Not that it really mattered, but I had that definite feeling that he didn't exactly mean what he had said. Would I ever see him again? I hoped I would. No, I prayed I would. It was becoming an obsession for me. I saw him in my dreams; he was there when I loomed around the house. Was that what he meant by he was watching me? Was he there while I sat in my room reading? Were his eyes on me while I showered? Probably not, but it sure as hell felt like it.  
  
I was so preoccupied, it became obvious. Not just to me, but to my parents. My mother approached me as I sat in my room one night, pretending to go over the square roots of all the numbers up to 180. She knocked quietly on my door, and without waiting for an answer, stepped inside.

"Wufei" Her feminine voice startled me out of my daydream. "What are you doing?" I turned to her slowly, squinting because I couldn't see very well. After all, my glasses were broken.

"I'm studying mother." I replied abruptly. She nodded her head lightly, but her onyx eyes were fierce and she wanted answers. I could tell by the determined look on her face. She took shit from nobody, which was most likely why she was the one talking to me, and not my father.  
  
"Wufei, your father and I want to know what is going on." She stated plainly. I shrugged.

"Nothing is going on mother. Why would you think something like that?" I replied curtly. She thinks she can be the only one with snippy tones? HA!  
  
She sighed. "You know I hate it when you lie to me Wufei. Why start now?"

"I'm not lying mother. Really."  
  
My mother scowled at me. She knew damn straight I was lying to her. It was one of her gifts.

"Strike two Wufei. Care to try again?"

"No"

"Good. Now tell me. What is going on? Why do you have all these cuts and bruises?" She yanked my arm toward her, pointing to a particularly large purple spot on my elbow. "Why are your glasses broken? You've been in a daydream for weeks. What is the matter with you?"  
  
Like I good son, I would have told her. But I didn't. I couldn't. My parents are not people you could talk to. They aren't understanding. I looked away from her. It was all about eye contact. "I'm sorry mother. I can't tell you."  
  
Then she slapped me. Hard, right across my cheek. I was left with a tingling, burning sensation on my face. I placed my hand over the long mark and choked back tears.

"Wufei." My mother growled firmly. "Your father and I have raised you to be a good kid. You never got into trouble, got good grades. What the fuck has gone wrong with you?"

Now I was stunned. My mother never used violence against me. I had never once been hit, or kicked by them. She was very strong if you were the brunt of her attacks. Not only that, but she had cursed. After all her and my father had taught me about how awful it was to swear. How disrespectful it was, she had gone and done so without a whim. It took nothing!  
  
This time I didn't say anything. Maybe it was best to just keep my mouth shut. For now. She huffed and left the room in a storm, I heard her bang down the stairs and start explaining to my father what had happened. This defiantly wasn't what I wanted. I would sooner die than live here anymore.  
  
I started hoping more and more that Duo would come and find me one day. To come and help me. He seemed to have it all together.  
  
**Duo's POV**  
  
It had been at least two week since I first saw him. I was mortified when I saw just whom we decided to pick on this once. Sure, from a distance he looked like your regular dork-wad, but up-close was a different matter. Wufei, was that his name? Well, Wufei wasn't at all a nerd in my eyes. It's incredible what a little distance can do to someone's perspective of another person.  
  
Of course I had told Heero, Solo and Zechs to loot him, but then I also told them to beat the shit out of him afterward so he couldn't remember it was us who did it. I guess it was guilt I felt next. I knew my orders had hurt him, hurt Wufei, and it was impossible to shake the feeling of shame I felt right away. Wufei didn't look very strong at all, and his ebony eyes shone with tears of pain and hurt. I could have choked up right then if it hadn't been for the rest of my group behind me, watching and worshiping. I started doubting myself right away. He was there bawling his eyes out (well, maybe not THAT much), cut up and beaten just as I had ordered. He looked like a fallen dragon, with the image he held, all curled up in his own personal space and hate radiating off of him in waves. It was a sight.  
  
We all high-tailed it back to headquarters after that. It was always a dangerous thing for my whole group to be out when someone was hurt like that. Since we are a common biker gang around the city, we try our best not be found. Our headquarters is just an old club with a huge parking lot. It went out of business a while ago, so we took it. The land wasn't for sale either, so we were in luck. We kept all the strobe and black lights inside for fun. There was plenty of room, and surprisingly, all the comfy furniture was still in there. We had set up numerous cushions around the place so when we returned, we could just flop back down. The bar was intact and we refilled the beer keg millions of times. Out back, there was a large forest for getaways if the police ever figure out where exactly we were.  
  
Anyways, when we got back, Heero immediately got on my case. I'm not exactly the cruelest head of the pack. I show some compassion. Hee-chan is always on my case about it. That and my pet names for most of the members.

"Duo!" He hissed at me. Yeah, here we go. "What were you thinking? It was just some kid! I know what you told me to do. I'm not stupid."

I did the only thing I could do. I grinned.

"Aw, Hee-chan. You are so mean!" I tweaked his nose and watched as the shorter boy clenched his fists together. I turned away from him laughing and listening to him curse me in Japanese.

"Same to you baby!" I hollered over my shoulder. Ahh Heero, he's too much fun to play around with.  
  
I collapsed onto a poofy chair with huge neon pink cushions. The club had weird taste. That's all I have to say about that. Kicking off my boots, I shouted at someone to bring me a beer and settled in. All around me were the familiar sights that I notice every day. My boys running around trying to find a change of clothes or a bar of soap that they had left unguarded. Some of them were at the bar drinking, others were already snoozing in their spot. We practically lived here, so there was barely any need to return to our apartments once the day was done.  
  
It was useless trying to get any rest during this hour, so we just hung out. I found myself once again thinking about him. I honestly don't know why Wufei stays in my mind. Sure he was cute. Adorable was more like it. But he was just another boy. There was broken confidence in his eyes. Someone who had been kept from seeing a real life. Someone who hadn't been taught how to protect himself. That's what I saw in Wufei.  
  
One thing to do. I had to find him.  
  
**Back to Wufei's POV**  
  
"Let me OUT!" I screamed. My parents couldn't possibly get any worse. Locking me in my own room for god's sake! What the hell. I couldn't escape. I couldn't leave. I was trapped. All I had done was gone back to the library. Why did they lock me here? What was wrong with going to the library? I thought I knew. My mom probably though I was seeing some girl. I had been going to the library more often, only for the purpose of maybe coming across him again. No, there was no girl.  
  
I kept screaming relentlessly, salty tears wearing down my face, burning the little, healing scrapes that still adorned my face. I pounded on my door, hoping that I wasn't too weak. That maybe I could break it down. But it was no use. My parents were most likely out. Gone to the night shifts they worked on Thursday evenings.  
  
I was being reckless and rude towards my Mother and Father. They couldn't keep me locked up my whole life. I don't even think that it's legal. No, it shouldn't be! It can't be! My rational thinking kicked in. There had to be a way out of my room. Obviously the door was out of the question. I was far too weak to handle it. The window was a possibility, but I was pretty high up. I'd end up with a broken ankle at the worst.  
  
I flopped down onto my bed. Finally giving up on escaping. There was no way. I would just have to do what I did best. Obey. Damn, I was starting to feel like a clone more and more. With each passing day.  
  
"Psst!"

I shot back up to my feet. What the hell?

"Psst!" There it was again. Accompanied by a small '_chink_'. I turned to the window.

_Chink Chink Chink_. Stones?  
  
I pulled a chair over the hardwood floor, ignoring the scrape marks I left there. I climbed onto it and peered out the window to the ground below. There, a dark figure was waving to me, a bright smirk plastered across his face. By the light of the moon, I could see the black clothes and the long chestnut hair. Amethyst eyes were curled up in delight.

"Hey Wuffers!" Duo called from below. "What's all the screaming about hon?"  
  
I rubbed my eyes. Was I seeing things?

"Duo? What...?"

"I came to find ya Wu Wu." He replied. "Judging by all the yelling, you don't want to stay here either." Duo twirled a strand of his hair around his index finger while he chomped on a piece of gum.  
  
I smiled. He had come to see me, to rescue me! Gods, I could have shouted to the heavens with the happiness I was feeling.

"Hell, no! Get me out of here!" I bawled desperately and excitedly.

He chuckled. "Okay okay, just hold on." Duo reached into his pack and drew out a long rope. "I hope you can catch, 'caz I'm not staying here all night trying to get you to grab hold of it." I nodded and he threw it up to me. I clasped it tightly and quickly tied it to something before hefting myself out the window.  
  
Once on solid ground, Duo motioned to his bike. "Ready? We'll have to go back to my place, ne? I'll bring you home in the morning." He mounted briskly, and patted the seat next to him. Cautiously, I climbed on. I had never been on a bike before. It felt so strange so me. Duo reached back and clasped my arms, pulling them around his waist.  
  
"You gotta hold on Fei, or you'll fall off." He giggled as the engine revved. Soon, we were speeding off down my street.  
  
I jumped in fear, almost releasing the boy who was leaning over his handlebars, steering us in a natural fashion, like he'd done this all his life. The world sped past us in a blur, and I got used to the feeling of my hair whipping into my face as my ponytail couldn't handle holding my tresses any longer. It felt good, I felt free.  
  
_Might as well enjoy this while I can_. I thought to myself. _Tomorrow it could all be gone_.  
  
**TBC**  
  
**Mistress Shinigami:** Whoo, there is chapter 2. I hope you like it. It was written in, like, an hour and a half. Now, SLAVE,GET TO WORK!  
  
**Karasu (aka- Slave)** : Okay okay....Pokes the review button  
  
**Mistress Shinigami:** That's right Karasu slave! You shall stay there until I say! Bwhaha! _Chains him to review button  
_  
**Karasu:** NUUUUUU!  
  
_Pwease review? I shall get-ith the next chapter-ith up so soon-ith!_


	3. Death's Demons

**Leader of the pack**  
  
**AN**: **Once again, Thankies to my reviewers. Ai shiteru minna-san! Here is chapter 3 for you all. Muah!   
**  
**To Fallen Tears**: _I would be happy to put Q and T in the story. They will become mucho important later in the story too! This chapter is for you. We can all meet the couple! Bwhaha!  
_  
**Disclaimer:** **Nu, they are myne!....stares at lawyers Okay fine, I don't own the G-boys**.  
  
_Chapter 3: Death's Demons_  
  
**Duo's POV**  
  
How did I know Fei-Fei would be happy to see me? Easy. Even though I had sent my boys to beat on him, when he saw me that day I knew he was hooked. I get that often. I don't know if it's my hair or that I'm just plain sexy but I get tons of attention. I'm not being self-absorbed or anything, it's just the truth.  
  
So naturally, when I saw him walking home from the library one evening, I knew the opportunity was too good to pass up. I followed him back to his house, interesting place. Damn huge too! I hide around the side, all the while gaping at the enormous home. After about half an hour, the screaming started.

"Let me OUT!" Were the words I heard from the window above my head. I had found Fei-punk's room. The shrieks and bangs pounded on through the night and it got slowly darker and darker until the moon was shining brightly in the sky.  
  
A black Volvo inched its way out of the garage at the front of the house and flew down the street. Wufei, I could tell, was still in his room. It took me a few minutes to get his attention. I didn't want to break the windows so I had to use the tiniest little stones to throw.

"Psst" I shouted up to him. When Wufei's divine little tear streaked face appeared at the window, I grinned.

"Hey Wuffers! What's all the screaming about hon?" His face lit up in realization.  
  
"Duo! What...?" Oh it was priceless. Just the look on his face. Heh, that was when I realized, I was falling for him. I treasured seeing his cute little face all contented and happy.  
  
"I came to find ya Wu Wu." I said gleefully. "Judging by all the yelling, you don't want to stay either"

"Hell, no! Get me out of here!" he called back to me. I nodded and threw him a rope which, I'm guessing, he tied onto something in his room. Next thing I knew, his slim body was sliding down the rope and standing next to me. We mounted my bike and we were off, rushing down the street in a bust of exhaust and wind.

He gripped my waist tight and pressed his body against mine. He was so fragile; I don't know what I would do if he ever fell off of my bike. Then I would be plagued with guilt when I see him in the hospital. It felt good though. He was depending on me to bring him to our destination safely. It's nice to have someone to depend on you. It makes you feel wanted I guess. It's an awesome feeling. I thrived on feeling in fact. So many things had happened to me in so much time, that to not feel anything at all is like an illness to me. I need to have emotions to live my life. Without them I'm just a shell.  
  
We arrived at Headquarters about 30 minutes later. Not that I minded the time we had there, just riding the wind. Pulling into the parking lot, we were greeted, well, disturbed by two of my members. Wufei had just stumbled off of the motorcycle and was trying to gain some balance in his wobbly legs when he saw them.

"Um, Duo...who are they?" He asked me, pointing to the pair of boys; currently busy ravishing each others mouths, blushing a furious red.  
  
I turned and laughed. "Tro, Q-man, dudes get a room"

The smaller one, a blond stepped away from the taller brunette giggling and touching his delicately bruised lips. "Hello Duo" he said meekly, noticing Wufei and cocking his head to see. "Who's your friend? Is that the kid we...er..." I nodded.

"Yeah Quatre, this is Wufei." I turned around to find said boy hiding behind me like a shield. He was too cute!  
  
Having those bad experiences with Zechs, Solo and Heero had damaged him more than I had expected. Quatre looked a bit hurt.  
  
"What did I do Duo?"

"Nothing, he's just afraid you're going to beat his cute little ass like Hee-chan did." I laughed again. "So what was the matter with staying inside to have a little make-out session?" It was subject change time.  
  
Trowa placed his arms around his boyfriend's waist and snuggled his face in the crook of his neck. "We wanted to be alone." He murmured against the pale skin. "We can never be alone with the rest of the guys hovering over us. You know how they are."

I nodded. "Of course. Well, we'll leave you two be now. Caaarrry Ooooonnnnn!" I took hold of Wufei's hand tightly and dragged him to the club's entrance.  
  
He was scared. I could see that easily, by the way he clasped my hand like a lifeline. I suppose he knew what to expect with the rest of my gang. Quatre and Trowa were the most even tempered of my whole group. The other boys, well, they're just rowdy. It's good to have a party with them. But not good to bring a younger, smaller, shyer boy into a room with them. I vaguely knew how the evening would turn out. It happened most other times too. One of the guys would bring in their love interest; everyone would inspect him or her from every angle possible to humans, and then decide whether or not they were good enough for us. Being who he was, Wufei would probably be shot in a second because of his lack of real personality. I wouldn't let that happen. I felt sorry for him. This was all his dammed parents fault. Their fault for screwing up his life. Oh yeah, I'd make them pay.  
  
The lights were low and music was blaring, just like you would expect in a real club. The strobe lights were flaring and buzzing wonderfully to the beat. None of my guys were dancing though. They just listened to the music. It was so loud you could feel the bass pumping in your veins and in your heart. I didn't know if it was the music or if it was Wufei that was shaking more. He clutched the back of my shirt with his free hand, and I could feel his eyes roam around the room, scrubbing over the crowds trying to find 3 in particular. Okay, yeah, I know he was nervous now. No one had ever acted like this when they came to meet the gang. I knew Wufei was different the moment I saw the smaller Chinese boy. Smaller and younger I could tell. 17 I reckoned. I was 3 years older than him at the time. Hell, he would have been the youngest person there.  
  
Two of my buddies came to me when I first entered, straying from their drinks at the bar to greet me. Treize and one of his best friends, Jack. Treize, being older and smarter than his companion, noticed Fei first.

"Hey Duo, who's the boy?" He asked nonchalantly.

"He's a cutie" Jack sniggered from behind him. I glared my best at him.I just can't compete with Heero

"This is Wufei. You might recognize him from somewhere." I smirked, pulling said boy out from behind me. Both their eyes widened to the size of dinner plates at an all-you-can-eat buffet.  
  
"But Duo!" Treize protested. "Why would you...Heero will...this isn't a good idea."

"Screw Heero, that uptight bastard." I joked. "No not really. But don't worry. I know how to handle Hee-chan." Winking at them, I moved on.  
  
The pair of us gathered more attention as we walked further inside. My boys were sharp. I only picked the best. They could recognize anyone from anywhere at all. Form years back or months back. So naturally, they immediately knew just who Fei-Foo was. Some, I can say, didn't give a shit about him and turned back to whatever they were doing. Others started whispering, or glaring or laughing. But I wasn't worried about them. I didn't show it, because I wanted Wufei to trust me, but I was afraid of Heero's reaction the most. He was my oldest buddy in the group, but the meanest. My second in command and has just about as much power over the gang as I do. Almost, but not as much. He could kill Wufei in a split second if I left him alone with him and really only get a lecture from me. Possibly more.  
  
It wasn't long before my Japanese friend came along. Word gets around quick when you have people whispering to all their buddies. And since we're all friends per say, Heero could have found out 2 seconds ago, or the moment we walked in. If he was mad at first, he sure didn't show it. He sauntered over to me and Wufei almost shyly and tried to look happy.  
  
"Konnichiwa Duo-kun" He murmured under his breath. "I see you have brought a guest." His sharp eyes passed over my bundle of nerves and I saw something flash in his eyes. It was unreadable, as was Heero himself most of the time.

"Hey Heeeeee-chan" I drawled out. "Yuppers. You know Wufei ne?"  
  
"Do I ever." Heero sneered, now full out glaring at Wufei. "You don't mind if I talk to you Duo?" he asked.

I raised my eyebrows at him. I was wary about leaving Wuffers alone with the rest of the guys too. No doubt they'd want to start questioning him. To see if he was worthy of belonging to their leader. Keh, the monsters I had trained. But I let Heero lead me to a corner, waving briefly to Wufei, telling him to make himself comfortable, though I knew he couldn't possibly. He has no street sense whatsoever. I made a mental note to teach him.  
  
"Duo," Heero growled at me to get my attention. See, he didn't talk normally to people. He either growled, sneered or snapped. On occasion, he's in a good mood, that's when he won't. "Have you gone psycho? Bringing him here! It's a disgrace! I know you like him, but now he knows where we hide. How can we trust him?!"  
  
"Aw Heero, he's too afraid you'll kill him if he tells." I retorted. "He's scared to death of you, so just leave him alone. You'll be seeing him around more often, get used to it."  
  
"I can't"

"Then that's too bad, isn't it?" I turned away from him.

"Duo! Don't turn your back away from me!" Then he shoved me forward. I had always known Heero to be rough. In truth, he was probably stronger than I was, but I was three heads taller and a year older. He might have been tough, but I could be intimidating when I wanted to be. I glowered at him, sometimes Heero just didn't know when to quit. I swiftly backhanded him across the face.  
  
"Don't EVER shove me again, man! I don't want to have to get nasty with you." I warned before stalking off. Heero had some nerves.  
  
As I had suspected, I found Fei-Foo surrounded by my friends. The poor boy was being bombarded with numerous questions about his personality, his interests and how well he knew me. But most of all, how I had ever come to find him interesting. I strolled over to the group, unconsciously noticing the fact that they would always part for me every time. Wufei looked up to me, his face twisted with anxiety and his onyx eyes pleading for aid.  
  
"Guys," I declared. "I know that Wufei is a very appealing specimen to set foot in our little dump, but I'm sure that he would appreciate it if you dispersed for a while. He's already very nervous and you're making him sweat."  
  
All of them left, with only little mumbles amongst themselves serving for apologies. I smiled.

"They're tough guys really, but when you get to know 'em, they're okay dudes." I motioned for Wufei to follow me, and he did like an obedient little dog, silent and tugging at the collar of that cute blue tank top that shows his well defined arms. I paid way too much attention to the boy for my own good.

"Wufei, do you drink at all? 'Cause I can get someone to get you something." He shook his head.

"You've never even tried?"

"My family finds it dishonorable to drink alcohol because it can make fools out of people."

I snorted and his head bowed lower than usual. "Sorry Fei Fei. It's just, you're parents are fucked up. I would go over there and kill them both if I could."  
  
"You got that right." He grumbled. I laughed.

"See Fei Fei, you're already starting to act like me." I winked. "It's a good thing, don't worry. You'll be a member of Death's Demons in no time!" I added cheerily. He gave me a quizzical look.

"I don't think that's going to happen."

"Don't doubt just yet. I have my ways."

For the first time since he arrived, Wufei smiled.  
  
**Heero's POV**  
  
I rubbed my cheek as I watched Duo go back to his precious Wufei. I know hormones when I see them. Duo tries to be subtle, but I can catch onto his actions easily. It's a gift I share with Quatre a bit. The fact was, Duo was crushing and crushing hard on the little Chinese boy. This was laughable simply because Wufei seemed terrified to even be near here. And it was the only place the two could really meet without getting in serious trouble.  
  
Just by looking at Wufei's composure and demeanor, you could tell how his parents raised him. He was withdrawn obviously, had no street sense, and was disciplined so much that he was afraid. So his parents had to be strict little bastards.  
  
No, I didn't feel sorry for him. How could I? I get in trouble from Duo when I beat him up, when in reality, I was told to do just that! Sometimes it makes me so angry I could just kill Duo. I consider him my friend, but is he ever a pain in the ass.  
  
... A _gorgeous_ pain in the ass...  
  
_**TBC**_  
  
**Mistress Shinigami**: _I am NO good at cliffhangers. But yes, this is a cliffy!  
_  
**Karasu**: _pokes the review button  
_  
**Mistress Shinigami:** _Karasu has run out of smart-aleck things to say. So anyways, I won't be getting Chapter 4 up for a while. I have to go somewhere for a couple of weeks. Sorries! Er, so yeah, here are Trowa and Quatre! I know, I know, not very big parts, but to elaborate what I said up top, they will play a bigger role later on. Basically, they'll be like Wufei's only friends besides Duo in the group. Also, Duo will be helping Wufei gain some street sense, and possibly something else. Wink  
_  
**JA NE MINNA-SAN!!!**


	4. Looking the Part

**Leader of the Pack  
**  
_**AN:**_ _I apologize for the wait. Simply because I was on vacation. Writers have to take a break too you know! But you're not mad with me. And that makes me happy. And now I'm back, so you're happy! SO That means we're all happy. Good Job!   
_  
**Disclaimer:** _Do you know how annoying it is to think up a creative way to say that 'I don't own the G-boys'? Especially when you're brain dead? Well, I'm just going to say it. But I already have in this little caption so I don't have to say it again! Nyah!  
_  
**_Chapter 4: Looking the Part_**  
  
**Wufei's POV**  
  
I got home that night very late. My parents still weren't home yet, and I personally wanted to thank whoever the hell invented night shifts. They are saints.  
  
I slipped quietly inside the house, hoping to not disturb a single thing lying around. My parents, being such perfectionists, could notice if a piece of lint wasn't in its rightful place. Crazy, I know. I needed to get upstairs to my room and make it look like I had never left. It would be a problem, knowing truthfully that my door had been locked. But with my luck that night, I was hoping it was just the classic chair-under-the-door- handle tactic.  
  
The wooden stairs creaked under my feet as I ascended them. I was being cautious because you never knew what went down at my house. Maybe my parents installed some massive security system that I didn't know about. I couldn't have myself setting it off now could I?  
  
I managed to make it to my bedroom in one piece. It stayed that way as I went inside. In truth, the door was just pounded so far into the frame that it had just stuck there; I wasn't locked in at all. I had to take the blame for that. I was hitting it pretty hard, trying to get it open again.  
  
Flopping down on my bed, I stared at the blank white ceiling for a while, just thinking. About Duo, about his gang, about Heero.

I chuckled. Heero most certainly wasn't a pleasant thought. The guy could glare at you and knock a building down. A building that was 500 miles away. Behind a brick wall. And was being held up by cement pillars. He was a scary guy, though Duo didn't seem too intimidated by him. It was probably Duo's height.

Duo. There was a whole other thought all together. It was clear to me what my feelings were now. But was Duo feeling the same way, or acting out of friendship? Duo had talked to me about being someone else. He wanted to teach me how to be like him. That was something I wanted more than anything in the world. To break away from the chains that was my parents. That though set a new fire inside me. I WILL be like Duo. I thought. He said he was going to teach me how to rebel and be my own person. To defy the rules, to snap back at my parents the way I never could.  
  
Duo had also said he was going to help me in ways I never could. Including where dress was involved. Even though it would require enormous amounts of secrecy, Duo was going to make me look tougher. He was taking me shopping.  
  
I must say, I was quite baffled by that thought. Not to mention I had never stepped foot in a mall before. Only a bookstore or two. Duo had laughed when I had admitted it to him. He commented several times on how my life was going to change, and that I was going to have to get used to it. I was going to have to brace myself for the next day. My parents would be out conveniently, as they like to make their schedules known at the dinner table every Sunday evening. All day too, they would be at work, then be escorted to a Boss' house for dinner and discussion.  
  
This left him alone. Well, not really, seeing as I would be with Duo. I smiled. Then out of exhaustion, I fell asleep, greatly anticipating the next day.  
  
- - - -  
  
I woke up the next morning with a headache. What would you expect; my body was half on the bed, half off. I didn't even hear my mom come in and ask about the rope dangling from the window at around 7:00 in the morning. Which I knew had to be a good thing because I was in no state of mind to give a stupid answer, let alone a good one. She probably saw how tired I was and left me be. When I did get up, both of my parents were already long gone. FINALLY!  
  
I jumped out of my dirty clothes (since I hadn't bothered changing out of them for bed) and threw them into a hamper on my way to the bathroom for a shower. Before I knew it, I was already drying off and rushing to my room to find clothes to wear. Before I had never fussed over clothes. But I found myself wondering what went better with green pants, red or blue? I didn't want to look like I was dressed for a Christmas part, but then I didn't want to look like seaweed in blue water either. Luckily, my white t- shirt saved the day and I was ready.  
  
I brushed my hair back into its tight little ponytail and with a final check in the mirror; I bounded downstairs and to the front door. It was about then that I realized how sick I was feeling. I don't know why, nerves maybe. But other than that, there was nothing I should have felt sick about. Then again, Duo was going to pick out my clothes to give me an idea. I would also have to hide them from my parents. I could fail miserably at that and get caught before anything real happened.  
  
I could hear the tell-tale whir of an engine in the distance. I darted out the door, being sure to lock it. Duo had already pulled up into my driveway and was waiting patiently on his bike.

"Hey Fei! Ready to go?"

I nodded and hopped down my porch to the waiting boy. He handed me an extra helmet and I leapt to the back of the bike, grabbing hold of his waist tightly.  
  
We exploded out onto the street in a puff of exhaust fumes and were on our way to the mall.  
  
It was a week of first times for me. The mall was bigger than just some K- mart, with little stores containing everything one would need, and then some.

The crowds of people made me nervous right away. A group of young girls, around thirteen were gathered in front of a 'Barns and Noble' store and were giggling about something in particular. As we walked off I heard one of them scream 'MARY YOU PERVERT!'

They certainly weren't the craziest people I saw there. We came across kids with afros. Men with Mohawks, and some women with the scantiest clothing I had ever seen.  
  
Duo was smiling from ear to ear as he watched me look around wildly. He greeted someone whom he walked passed and gave high fives to others. How many people did he really know?  
  
The braided boy pulled me to a store with a brightly lit, neon purple sign that proudly proclaimed the name of the store to be 'Dark Sanctuary'. I didn't like the sound of it. Over the doors was handing black velvet that concealed what was inside. Duo quickly grabbed my hand and dragged me past the velvet and into the small shop.  
  
Inside it was lit by only black lights that hung low on the ceiling. The walls were a sparkling black and purple decorated with silver sheet metal. Lava lamps decorated the counters and strobe lights were seated on clothing wracks. Every now and then a spotlight would flicker the color of purple when a person exited the changing rooms to display the clothes they were trying on. Sometimes, a smoke machine even puffed out a few breaths, leaving what seemed to be little clouds around the ceiling. The clothes that were for sale were all of black, silver and dark purple color.  
  
As we walked in, three people came to greet us. One of them was a woman, about the age of 20 with purple dreadlocks and bright green eyes. The other two were men, and they both had one half of their hair silver, the other half black cut in the army style.

"Wufei, I'd like you to meet Dee, Jay and Kay. They're the head honchos of this store. They help me with my style needs, just like they're going to help you." He grinned. "Dee is good at shirts and complexion and what matches your skin tones. Girly stuff like that" He said, pointing to the woman. "Jay and Kay take care of the rest of the stuff. Pants, jackets, socks, shoes and accessories."  
  
The three waved at me and I greeted them with a meek nod. It was strange meeting new people for me. I barely ever seemed to get over my shyness.

Duo spoke again. "Well guys, do your stuff. Make sure he models 'em all for me."

They nodded and stole me away by the arms, towing me through the clothing racks and piling stuff onto my arms over and over again until I was sure to fall over. Dee smiled at me from under her dreadlocks.

"Hon, can you handle all of those clothes?"  
  
"Uh, I think I'm going to slip." I answered, my voice muffled from all the articles of dress.

"Tsk Tsk. Jay, get your ass over here and help the poor boy." Dee demanded

"But.."

"No buts. Get your fucking ass over here!" The poor man trudged over to me and took half of my load to the changing room. I followed on his heels and was soon trying on numerous pieces of clothing.

"Feeeeeiiii Wuuuuuu" I heard Duo's voice call from behind the change room curtain. "Show me the clothes! Come on!"  
  
I looked at myself in the mirror in the changing room. I looked fairly decent in these clothes. Black jeans, baggier than what I usually wear with two belts. My shirt was silver, sleeveless and buttoned up all the way to the nape of my neck. I wore huge black army boots, like Duo's but with purple laces. Okay I guess. I pushed back the curtain slowly and walked out. The purple spotlight shone down on my in all it's glory and Duo whistled.

"I knew you would look good Wufei." I gulped. Now I was nervous about impressing him. Damn. Something else to worry about.  
  
I tried on, probably the whole store not including women's clothing. And every time, I get a better reaction from Duo. Each one better than the last. I was crimson by the time we were finished. Duo ended up buying it all for me.

"But Duo...all your money..." I had protested. He simply waved his hand and said his friends gave him a huge discount as always.  
  
"But now, you look the part Fei Woo." He grinned "And it only cost me a couple hundred dollars!"

I still felt guilty about having him pay for it all, but he wasn't hearing any of it.  
  
As we stalked back to his bike, Duo turned to me. "One more thing" And with that, he yanked the band out of my hair and ran away. "Leave it like that! It looks cute!"  
  
My knees turned to jelly. I wished he would quit teasing me like that.  
  
**Duo's POV**  
  
All the while we were shopping; I could barely hold myself down. I was as giddy as a school girl passing a love note. Wufei looked adorable in all of the clothes. I knew I could trust Dee, Jay and Kay with him. I could also sense him getting better with crowds already. Now he certainly looked like one of us. I couldn't wait to give him a leather jacket and sunglasses branded with the gang name.  
  
I didn't mind spending hundreds of dollars on the little guy. I would do it again if he let me. Knowing him, he won't but it's worth a shot.  
  
I think I remember Heero lecturing me on spending too much money. He's like the father I never had. And that's something good to say about him. I don't really want to get on another Heero kick, it's a pain in the ass.  
  
Wufei and I decided to go back to headquarters for a while before driving him home. We planned to keep all of his new clothes with me for a while, since his room was small and there was nowhere to hide them.  
  
The boys, when we entered, greeted both of us. It took me by surprise, and Wufei looked shocked to see such an act of acceptance. They had even remembered his name. Treize patted him on the back and Jack offered him a drink. He declined, of course, and smiled. Daaaaammmnnn. He's been accepted by the masses and everything was too good to be true for us. Way to go guys! He's feeling comfortable. I could tell. Trowa and Quatre offered to take him off my hands for a few minutes, but I shook my head.

"He's cool Q. I'll keep him around, and then you can give him the frilly pink smock, 'mkay?"  
  
Quatre laughed and playfully punched me in the shoulder. But he and his boyfriend stuck around to joke with Wufei. The four of us reclined on some chairs and talked and stuff. About Wufei mostly, and about our pasts.  
  
"I was the 30th child of my father" Quatre admitted. "I never got any respect. Being the youngest and being the only boy is a hard life to play. One day, I was out shopping with my sisters when I saw Duo. He just stands out in a crowd, y'know. All flamboyant and out there. I went over to talk to him, just out of no where. It was kind of eerie." Wufei nodded. "He drew you in?" he asked softly. "Yeah sort of like that. Trowa was the same way. Tell them Trowa"  
  
"I was in the circus. Then Duo came, we talked and I joined his gang" Trowa answered flatly. "Then I met Quatre, and things went uphill."  
  
Wufei turned to me. "Doesn't talk much, does he?" I snickered and shook my head. "No. In fact, that's the most he's said all month. Applaud!" Three of us clapped and Trowa bowed.  
  
I looked to Wufei, and saw how he was beaming so much. I bit my lip. I was so glad he was finally loosening up. Just so happy....  
  
**Heero's POV**  
  
One of the things I love about our headquarters is the second floor. There's a balcony where you can look down to the main floor.  
  
There I stood, looking down on them. My arms crossed, body enveloped in the shadow. Laughing and joking like it was no big deal at all. Wufei was getting too used to being here. The weed needs to be destroyed at the seed, that's what I say. Don't let him get to comfortable with being here.  
  
I had tried for so long to get more than friendship out of Duo. Years. And then the twerp waltzes in and Duo's hooked. My work on the braided boy thrown out the window by a short Chinese kid. I hated Wufei so much, it was indescribable. Every time he showed his face at Headquarters (which was only twice, but would soon be more), my hatred grew.  
  
There had to be a way to get him to leave with out killing him. No, he had to live, as much as I'd hate it. If I ended his life, Duo would be after my throat. I didn't want that.  
  
But it had to be a way that would hit Wufei so hard, it would hurt. A way that might crush Duo a little too, so he needs someone to turn to. That someone would be me. Thinking had always been one of my strong points. And it didn't take long, for me to come up with a plan.  
  
**_TBC_**  
  
**Mistress Shinigami:** _Mkay. There you go. NOW we are getting into the story more! Yay! It's finally on its way. I also have many more fan fictions in a little book right now that I need to get out. They'll be coming soon! In fact here's a trailer of one.  
_  
To kill a Prince  
  
Twisted up, torn and thrown about. Heero had always done anything that would give him the pretty penny. When he's employed by a twisted business man to be an assassin, he doesn't decline. The hit list he has of all of the man's victims is a long one, and Heero has completed all of them, until one... The son of an ailing billionaire is his new target. There is only one problem. Heero couldn't be more in love with this boy. Duo stole his heart right out from underneath Heero's gun. What happens when you have to kill the one you love...  
  
**Mistress Shinigami**: _Check it out, when I get it up, okay? Anyways. REVIEW!_


	5. Tell me it's not True

**Leader of the pack  
**  
**AN**: _Konnichiwa Minna-san. I'm back and raving and just doing my thing. Unfortunately, I am very VERY distressed to say that the story is going too fast for my liking. I would like your opinion on how the story is going. Tell me PLEASE if it's going too fast for a regular story! I hate it when that happens. I can never write a good long story! **Kills herself**  
_  
**Disclaimer:** **Can someone write one of these for me? Please god! FOR ALL KAMI's SAKE! I DON'T OWN THE G-BOYS!  
**  
Chapter 5: Tell me it's not true  
  
**Wufei's POV**  
  
It took a couple weeks, but finally I became comfortable with just being at Headquarters. The guys were really nice to me, and I suppose they had accepted me as one of their own now. I wore the clothes Duo bought me, and left my hair down. I could talk freely to them all, and not have to worry about them not understanding. They certainly weren't illiterate. Most of them were extremely well educated to my surprise. Trieze especially. Turns out, he had gone to a private school until he was 18, then he joined the gang.  
  
I loved having Trowa and Quatre's company. They were always together and Quatre always had something to say. With Duo right by my side all the time as well, he always made us all laugh. At the time, I couldn't believe it. I had friends. It had been so long since I had, that I can't even remember. I didn't even care if my parents were home if I left. They were going to have to get used to me leaving a lot more now. Duo had suggested for me to move in with him instead. It would have to be a very secretive operation though. Very.  
  
Now, all I did was call Duo, ask for a ride, and then he would come pick me up everyday. I like to think of it as him rescuing me over and over again. It creates little butterflies in my stomach. Every time I call Duo, he never refuses to pick me up. He never makes me wait. He leaves right away and is at my home in a few minutes. I'm so, incredibly thankful for that. Each day with him, makes my life at home seem so much more boring and painful. I know I might sound crazy, but it was a thrill for me to just be near him. My heart would always beat faster, and my brain would go on sensory overload. I could touch him while we were riding on his bike; I could breathe in his scent. Yeah, you can say I was crazy as many times as you want. But it would be crazy for Duo. It sounds corny when I say it, but it's true. And the more I saw him, the deeper I fell.  
  
He must have really enjoyed my company too, to be able to tell me something important. Quatre told me that Duo had a past that he didn't like to talk about to just anyone. Duo had to be totally comfortable with this person. He had to like them, and trust them. Quatre and Trowa both knew already anyways. They were told about it a while ago. Duo never let anyone else tell his tale. He wanted to be the only one to tell it, he wanted to be ready.  
  
It only took about a month with me. Almost a record. But not quite. We were just hanging out at Headquarters, as usual, Duo was sipping his beer, and I was laughing with Treize and Quatre. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye, waiting for the conversation to end before talking to me. He usually did this too. It made me shiver, when he concentrated on being discreet at looking at me.

As expected, when there was a space in the conversation, he tugged on the sleeve of my jacket and pulled. I looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Wu-babe, come with me. I need to talk to you in private for a minute." He urged. Duo nodded at Treize and Quatre, who grinned and gave him a thumbs up. I followed Duo to the bar, watching him shoo away whoever decided to get a little tipsy. He walked around the long oak counter and motioned for me to take a seat at one of the spinning seats he took pride in. I hopped up and face him as he fumbled around behind the bar. I started to worry. He had had about 4 beers and was still going. Was something wrong? He had been awfully quiet too.  
  
Duo placed a large package in front of me wrapped in newspaper.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Open it!" He urged, looking slightly nervous. Like a child afraid of giving a loved one a gift. I slowly started to tear the thinly wrapped present open. Inside was a big black leather jacket that ended around the waist. It had silver sleeves and letters written on its back. It was adorned also with a large picture sewn into the fabric. A silver scythe with a rose woven onto the handle.

"Deaths Demons" I read. On the front flaps on either side of the zipper were the words "Fei Foo?" I looked back up to the braided boy. He beamed at me and flashed the peace sign.  
  
"Will ya join Wu Wu?"

"Duo...I don't know what to say. But what the hell!" We exchanged high fives until our palms were red and we were laughing our asses off. Finally calming down after a few minutes, he added.  
  
"There's more you know." I shifted in my seat as his face became serious again. "I don't share this with just anyone Wufei. Not with people I meet on the bus, not people in line at the bank. Just with the people I trust the most. Other people will gallivant their stories of tragic past to gain pity from others. Not me. It's just not what I like to do. I can't really explain it."  
  
"Go on..." I insisted.  
  
"You've been here a while Wufei. I trust you. You're a good guy. Like a brother to me, maybe even more, I don't know. But, this is something I want you to know.  
  
"My life hasn't always been happy and carefree and 'woohooo' and stuff. When I was around the age of 5, I could have been the luckiest kid in the world. It was amazing. My life was changing, my parents were happy and treating each other to fantastic gifts. Lotteries are fickle things you know. My dad had won a bunch of money from a lottery ticket my mom bought him for his birthday. A couple scratches with a quarter later, we were rolling in money. My dad had many friends at work. Though some of them didn't think of him as friends at all. One guy had been trying his whole life to win the lottery. He had nothing better to do with his money, the scumbag. When he found out my dad had won, he was bitter, jealous. The dude was a psycho! He came to our apartment one day and was greeted at the door with a friendly hello. I was watching TV, when he entered and waved to me. That's when I saw it in his jacket. He had a gun, 32 revolver. (AN: I don't know much about guns. If that is incorrect, please ignore it) My father had told me about him, in a friendly manner at the dinner table. I knew what he was after and what he planned to do."  
  
Duo drew a shaky breath and ran a hand through his bangs. I could see the tears well up into his eyes. I gently placed a hand on his.  
  
"I told my mom, I was going to a friend's house, and she said okay. I left and called the police. I was just down the hall on a payphone and I heard them. Screams of terror, a fumble at the door as they tried to escape. 3 shots. They killed my dad. I guess my mom put up more of a fight. I could hear cutlery being thrown around and furniture being knocked over. More shots were fired and then the man ran out our door. I was just hanging out the phone with the police when he approached me. There was this... this crazed look in his eyes that I will never forget. And he shot me...twice in the leg and once in the arm..." Duo rolled up his sleeves, showing me a horrendous round scar on his limb. "All I can remember after that was this immense pain. I could see the blood all around. I thought I was going to die. I fainted. People must have heard the commotion because other apartment doors were opened and screaming sounded through the hall as they found me. My neighbors knew me, and when they saw me, they also checked out my home. The police did come, and when I came to, in a hospital, they told me that they had caught the man, but my parents were dead." He finished with a deep inhale.  
  
I must have been staring at him open mouthed because he pushed my chin upwards. "Duo...oh my god-"  
  
"Fei, understand this. I would not be who I am today if that didn't happen. In a way, I guess I'm grateful. I learned how to be a strong boy, and man from that. I don't want your pity. I just want you to understand just what I'm all about."  
  
That was the first serious side I had seen of Duo since I knew him. It was nice, I suppose, to be able to talk to him. But I did prefer to laugh with him, than have him nearly sobbing in front of me. I got down from my seat and ran around the bar, to capture him in a hug.  
  
He was taken by slight surprise when he embraced me back. He was squeezing the life out of me, but I held on. No one else was here at the moment to comfort him. He was full out crying now, and my shoulder was becoming wet through the black t-shirt I was wearing.

"Duo, it's okay. It's over and has been for a while. You've got me, Quatre, Trowa, Treize, Heero, and the rest of your group here now. You aren't alone...anymore"  
  
He nodded but kept crying, looking at me, I tried to smile comfortingly. He Laughed. "I must look like an Idiot"  
  
"No, don't be ridiculous. You went through more than you should have."

He wiped his tears away with the back of his hand. "Thanks Fei-babe. I appreciate it. I've never cried before when I told my story."  
  
"No problem Duo. Maybe you should go to the washroom to clean yourself up a bit." I suggested. That was part of my mistake that I made that night. Little did I know that something else was going to happen. Something that would probably change both Duo and I.  
  
Duo walked to the bathroom quickly so none of his other friends could see he was crying and cause a stir. I watched him go, deciding to try on the leather jacket that he had given me. If I wore it, it meant I was part of the gang.  
  
I would finally be able to break away from my awful home...and everything would go out happily ever after. I could still feel a tingling sensation in my arms. I had never touched Duo so intimately before and I wanted to do it again and again. I had just threaded my arm through the sleeve when he came up to me.  
  
"Hey." It was a deep voice that didn't belong on such a small body. I shuddered and turned to find Heero. He was smirking at me slyly, his eyes boring into mine as he stared. "Nice Jacket. Guess Duo wants you to be one of us now right?"  
  
I nodded.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Wufei was it? You don't get it do you? You don't get what all of this was about? The jacket, the whole sob story, the crying? Poor, naïve Wufei. You like him don't you. He made you feel warm, comfortable. Duo helped you overcome your helplessness. You felt he was your savior and you had eyes only for him. And you hoped he felt the same way. Am I right?"  
  
I knew something was up with him, but I nodded in consent. Who knew, maybe his intentions were good for once.  
  
"Yeah Wufei. We all felt the same way when we first met Duo. He's good at fake crying isn't he?" Heero sat down and took a sip of his own beer.  
  
"What are you talking about Heero?" I asked cautiously.  
  
"Still don't get it?" He snickered. "It's an act. It's easy for him to reel in naïve people like you. All he wants is to get down your pants. He doesn't care about anyone but himself. He doesn't care about anything but getting some. He's a pervert. If you care for your virginity, and want to give it away to someone who loves you and not your body, I suggest you stay away from Duo. Trust me here; it's happened to me before. I've been his best friend since he first bought a motorcycle."  
  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I didn't want to believe it either. But Heero was being insistent. I held my head in my hands. "Oh my god...how could I have been so stupid?"  
  
"I don't know." Heero girlishly played with a few longer strands of his hair. "But you can be smart enough to run away. Get away from him. Once he has his way with you, your forever part of the group. On a brighter note, he's damn good at it. If you know what I mean."  
  
I choked. "I have to get out of here."  
  
**Heero's POV  
**  
I watched him tear out of the headquarters. **BINGO**. I win. Smirking to myself, I enjoyed the rest of my beer. It tasted like sweet victory. Wufei was horrified to find out the false truth. Of course what I had said had been made up. I needed something that would hit the Chinese boy deep. I must have gotten him good too. He dashes out of headquarters like a cheetah.  
  
"Finally." I sighed. The kid was out my hair and out of my life for good. Or so I thought. Duo came back out of the bathroom with a Kleenex in his hand and his hair slightly ruffled. He took one look at me and another look around when he questioned me. "Where's Wufei?" Uh oh. Now I just realized how much trouble I had gotten myself into. Damn. It was too easy to get Wufei to leave, there had to be a catch.  
  
"Er...He went home. Said something about you crying too much and how he wanted to be stronger and couldn't do that with a crybaby." I answered briskly.

His eyes were wide and looked franticly around. "You're lying..." I fidgeted. His eyebrows rose at me. "You are lying. Heero! What the hell did you do to him?" His voice gained such a sharp tone that I winced. Duo angrily grabbed the cuff of my jacket and slammed me against the counter. "Tell me!"  
  
I glared at him. "Why should I Duo?" I demanded. "After all these years, you never noticed MY feelings towards you! You never once looked at me as more than a friend. I've tried to get your attention forever. Then the brat comes along and you give your heart away right then!" I shoved him off of me. "It's not FAIR!"

He advanced on me again but I swung my arm and punched him in the face. He reeled backwards in pain and I chased after him, following him to the ground and punching him again as he clutched his jaw.  
  
I looked around quickly. Everyone was too busy with their drinks and their conversations to notice me pick him up while he moaned in agony, and drag him out the door.  
  
**Wufei's POV**  
  
"Wufei, dear, please come out!" My mother called, trying to open the jammed door. My head was buried in my pillows. I was still resenting ever setting foot outside of my home. Ever meeting Duo.

"Wufei, you have a phone call. Come out and answer it, be polite!" She insistently banged on the door. My ears quirked. I had a phone call? Wiping some stray tears from my streaked face, I opened the door and got handed the cordless phone.

"Now who on earth can be calling you?" She asked as she walked back down the hall.  
  
"Hello?" I questioned warily.

"**WUFEI**!" My name was shouted through the receiver. Judging by the pitch, it was Quatre, and he was distressed. "It's Duo. He's Missing...so is Heero"  
  
_TBC  
_  
_**Mistress Shinigami**_: _OOOH! Another cliffy. Joy Joy. Well, I thought this chapter sucked. How about you?  
_  
**REVIEW!**


	6. Oh Duo, My Duo

**Leader of the Pack**

**AN**: _Sorry this chapter took so long, Minna-san. I was busy with many other things. coughGacktcough. I'm getting Gackt's CD Mars soon! Yays! He's sexeh! Tee hee! So this chapter is dedicated to all of the Gackt fans out there, even though there are no lyrics in this chapter! It is NOT a song-fiction. Sorry!_

**Disclaimer**:** I want to own many things. The Gackt Cd, a Duo Maxwell (or any anime) poster (hint hint my friends who read this who are coming to my birthday) and the G-boys. Unfortunately, the G-boys belong to their creator, so I will have to stick to getting the other things that I want.**

Chapter 6: Oh Duo, My Duo.

**Authors POV**

Duo's head hurt like a bitch. Like he had fallen off a cliff. Pounding and aching. Like his skull was being smashed with a freaking hammer. It hurt to move, it hurt to think. Fuck, it hurt to even blink. So he just lay there, with his eyes closed.

How much did he have to drink exactly? He knew how much he could handle.

Had he collapsed on the floor of headquarters?

No, he hadn't. He remembered vaguely that he had been extremely aggravated at someone. But who? For some reason, he was pretty sure it was Heero.

That Jerk. He had done this, no doubt about it now. Heero had punched him. Twice. What was his deal anyways? Duo was right about one thing though. Heero was damn strong. The blows he had taken were far stronger than someone Heero's size should give. The Japanese boy had been more irritating than usual over the months since Wufei had arrived.

**WUFEI**! Where was he? Was he okay? What did Heero do? More horrible thoughts rushed into his head about the small Chinese boy and Duo became more worried. No, not Wufei... In his state of anxiety, Duo shot up into a seated position, agony rushing into his head.

"Ohhh Godddd...." He groaned. Duo blinked a couple of times, trying to clear away tears of hurting, the action only sending more bursts of pain to his skull.

Liquid trickled down the side of his face, and he reached up to wipe it away.

**_Chink._**

Duo's arm stopped halfway to its destination. Utterly confused, he pulled again. **_CHINK CHINK_**. It was louder how.

Other arm, he tried. Same reaction he received. Oh no. He couldn't be. There was absolutely no way!

The metal was cold and unforgiving around his small wrists. His violet optics followed the small links to the wall. How could he have not noticed it before? Probably because his head was dying!

And where the hell was he anyways? Chained to a wall in some white room, no doubt. A basement? Most likely. Who's? Given the circumstances and what he remembered from before he had passed out, it was probably Heero's basement. Had Heero knocked him out and taken him here? He didn't know. His mind was still foggy and numb with pain.

Funny, though. Duo had never thought Heero to be the type for kinks and bondage, but we all have our little quirks. He had predicted, as well, that Heero might opt for a more comfortable location when it came to...this type of thing. Hell, Heero might not even be planning on rape, but then again...Heero was the type of sadistic bastard to do this.

Duo scolded himself on his inappropriate thoughts and gutter mind in such a place. It most certainly wasn't necessary.

Besides. Picturing Heero as a lover was ever impossible. Sure, he might be good looking but Duo just wasn't that shallow. And Duo only wanted friendship out of the shorter, stoic boy.

All these years, he had assumed that was what Heero wanted too. Conditions convinced him otherwise.

Duo tried helplessly again to get out of his bindings, but to no avail. Stretching and yanking and pulling only seemed to make the cold metal tighter.

He let out a frustrated grunt.

"Kuso!"

Duo Leaned against the wall in exasperation. This wasn't any good at all. How was he supposed to see Wufei, to explain everything to Wufei if he was bound like this?

It was all pictured in his mind, what went down while he was in the bathroom trying to clean himself up.

Heero had said something, anything. The possibilities were endless. Wufei ran like he knew he would have, assuming the very worst. The false truth that Heero had fed to him like broccoli on a baby fresh in his mind.

If Duo hadn't confronted Heero, he could have been with Wufei to set things straight again. But would the Chinese youth have listened? Wufei could shun him, push him away, and tell him to stay out of his life forever. Duo didn't have the heart to be forceful with him. He would have just left, hurt and heartbroken.

But that didn't happen. Duo had made the brutal mistake of confronting Heero. And now look where he was. God, he was so stupid. He felt like a utter idiot. For ever trusting Heero. For falling for Wufei. There was zero doubt about his feelings now. Those feelings had landed him here. In a make-shift jail in Heero's basement. That was pretty low to fall from his spot at the top.

A door closed somewhere, the sound echoing off of the big white walls and low ceilings and Duo was soon joined by the Japanese boy. Cobalt stared into violet in matching glares, too angry for words. Duo felt like growling, though he was afraid it would turn Heero on. That would most defiantly not be good. In any way.

Heero pulled up a chair from around a corner and sat on it. The dull metal scraping across the cold concrete floors was hell for Duo's searing headache.

"I see you're awake" Was the dull comment made. "That's good.

_How is that good?_ Duo thought to himself, scowl plastered across his pink lips.

"Cut the bull shit Heero. Let me go!"

"Why? So you can run to your precious Wu Wu?" Heero sneered, disgust dripping from his every word.

"Can't we just talk about this without me being chained to a wall? In fact, why do you even have this in your basement? Do I even want to know? Hell, I didn't even know you HAD a basement!"

Heero shook his head. "Sorry. I don't want you getting away. You are mine now Duo Maxwell. And no short, scared Chinese punk is going to take you away from me." Heero laughed a laugh that could have belonged to a witch.

Duo strained against his chains again, lunging forward as far as the metal would permit him. How could Heero have done this? Was he corrupted or something? His best friend for years had gone insane over a couple of weeks.

"Don't struggle Duo, it only makes you look more helpless." Heero smirked sickeningly, rising from his chair and walking towards his captive.

Duo watched him loathingly as the Japanese boy bent over him, leaning on the wall behind the braided boy.

"You wouldn't dare." Duo snarled.

"Wouldn't I?" Heero grabbed Duo chin harshly and forced his lips on the Duo's. Hard and cruel. Duo thrashed at the unwanted physical contact. This most defiantly wasn't happening. Soon he would wake up from this nightmare and Wufei would be there.

Duo was in extreme denial and kept trying to move out of the way of Heero's mouth. He backed up against the wall and shook his head, but Heero seemed to want to devour him, not caring that he wasn't getting a response out of the braided boy.

Duo just wasn't going to let that happen. It couldn't. He wasn't going to give himself up without a fight. Not to Heero most definitely.

Finding the Japanese boys lip in his mouth, Duo bit down, hard! The steely taste of blood drizzled in between his lips as Heero yelped and pulled away. The crimson dripped down the side of his chin and onto his black shirt where it soaked into the fabric.

"Bastard!" Heero barked.

------------------------------------ -------------------------------- --------------

**Wufei's POV**

I hung up the phone in a state of pure shock and horror. Duo and Heero were missing? I choked on my own saliva as I ran the information that Quatre had fed me through my brain again.

The blond Arab and his boyfriend were going to pick me up as soon as possible. Shit. My parents were still home and it was getting dark out. I swallowed carefully.

I had my own information to share of course, but I didn't get the chance. I was still in alarm.

When I had left, I had been talking to Heero. It was him. No questions. But where would the Japanese boy have taken Duo? Worry pounded like drum inside my heart. I didn't know what I would do if Duo got hurt or died.

I realized the lies that Heero had given to me. There was no way Duo would do that to anybody. If he raped everyone in the group before they joined, then they would have run and not joined the Death's Demons at all. How could I have been so naïve? My brains should have helped me there, but no.

Duo, if something else happened to him, he could break down. He was still fragile, still able to cry from the incident that happened so many years ago. What did Heero want from him?

I thought for another moment, my brain wracking for anything helpful.

Heero seemed to be the jealous type. No way! He couldn't have been jealous of could he? I knew I was affectionate of Duo, but had Heero seen something like that in return. I hadn't realized, in all my attention given to Duo, that Heero felt the same way I did to the braided boy.

I shakily got up to my feet from my seated position on my bed. My face turned a bright red, and I clenched my fists at my sides. My body was shaking. I had never been that angry before. It felt like I was going to boil over, like every problem in my life bonded together and left me going berserk.

I let out a yell that wasn't human. Loud and desperate. My breath force every last inch of air out of my lungs into that one roar and with an intensity that I had never experienced.

I tugged at my hair, sealed my eyes shut as I screamed again. Heero had finally passed over my tolerance line. My solid fists swung about wildly before me, uncontrollably. I pounded at the walls, stomped on the floor. My fist connected with something, and it shattered into a million piecees. Pain rushed to my right hand as shards of my mirror fell over me. Blood spurted out all over my hand, thick and red. But I was beyond caring. Way beyond even heeding my injury.

I lifted my hand to my lips and licked a bit of the blood away. I could hear my mother and father pounding up the stairs to inspect the racket. The door swung open and twin gasps were heard.

I looked at them, anger piercing my ebony eyes. I leered at them, before walking briskly past them.

"Wufei! Why is your hand bleeding? Where did you get those black clothes? What's going on?" My mother shouted frantically after me.

"Shut up Woman!" I bellowed back at her. I continued down the hall, jumping the stairs 3 at a time and stomping to the front door in my new boots. "I have somewhere to go. Injustice has been done."

Slamming the front door behind me, I left them there, standing bewildered. Watching their only son walk out of there home a monster they had never seen before.

Quatre and Trowa were waiting for me. One scrutinizing and panicking look later, we were on our way, to where? We had no idea, but we were going to find Duo if it took the rest of our lives. I wasn't going to let Heero have what was mine.

TBC

**Mistress Shinigami**: _Well? What do you think of Chapter 6? It's a bit too short I know, but I ran out of ideas on how to portray Wufei's immense anger and Duo's helplessness._

Duo: Heeeelllppp meeeee!

Wufei: I will save you Duo! My Duo!

Heero: No mine, back off weakling!

Wufei: No! that's my line! Injustice! GRR!

**Mistress Shinigami**: _Well, Wufei's a bit more in character in this one. Just a smidgen. Till next time Minna-san...REVIEW!_

**JA NE!**


	7. Hiatus

**HIATUS!**

I understand that many of my readers are dissapointed in me. I know, I know....but I warned you. I am a bad writer with very little commitment skills.

Unfortunately, it is true...this story is on hiatus, until I become smarter and learn how to force ideas out of my head. Which probably won't ever happen. I encourage most of my readers to either STOP coming to my page (because searching for it is impossible, now that whenever you put my Account Name in the search it comes up someone else who isn't even on the site anymore) or enjoy reading what I have up of the story.

You might never figure out what happens in the end. Sorry.

_J-chan-2004_


End file.
